Dear Diary, You're Spying on me!
by sisten
Summary: One Christmas, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malofoy wake up to find a pink diary amongst their presents. Something must be wrong..


The Hogwarts school library was silent except for a few sounds that were rarely heard there, especially a few days before Christmas. It was the sounds of the Weasley twins speaking to each other.

"I can't believe we haven't come up with anything," Fred sighed, throwing _Bewitching Presents _aside. "why can't we come up with some great idea for what to give our brother and sister for Christmas? There are only two days left!"

"Shall we give them shrinking socks? there's a great spell for them here ..." George looked up from _Clothing Magic _(bewitch your clothes, and give them away!)

"no, we gave them that three years ago, remember? they won't put them on this time." Fred had quit reading the titles, and started picking out random books from the shelves. he searched quickly through the index of _"Spying spells", _and that's where he found it. "George, I've found out what we'll give them. look at this!" George read through the paragraph Fred pointed at. Then he grinned so widely it looked as though his mouth was two sizes bigger than the rest of his face.

"it's brilliant!"

On Christmas day, Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's voice.

"Presents!" Harry turned around, pretending to still be asleep, but Ron had to have noticed that he woke up, because he said, "Happy Christmas!," and threw a present at him. Harry turned again, and found that Ron had already put on the Chudley Cannons t-shirt Harry had bought for him. "Thanks for the t-shirt!"

"It's nothing," Harry mumbled, and turned to his own pile of presents. There was, a large soft one from Mrs. Weasley, A hard one from Hermione, a heart-shaped one from Ginny, the usual one from Hagrid, one from Ron, and one more. He took up the rather small present that lay next to Hagrids. It was hard, and looked a lot like a book. He turned it around to find a green label reading: "to Harry From Gred and Forge". He found it strange, he'd never received a present from them before, and he'd not been giving them presents either. He wondered what it could be, and was going to start unwrapping it, when Ron interrupted him.

"What!?" he shouted loudly. " Harry, you won't believe what Fred and George bought for me. Look, it's a pink diary!" Ron was staring in disbelief at the little pink book in his hand. It was exactly the same shape as the present in Harry's hand. He opened it, and found, just as he had expected, a pink diary.

"well, that's strange," he said, looking at his new diary. "usually they never give me _anything._"

"They must be up to something," Ron replied. "Maybe they expect us to write down our deepest secrets, and then they'll steal them and use them for blackmail?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess we'll just have to either not write our deepest secrets, or hide them somewhere they'll never find them.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do, isn't it?"

"yep"

Draco Malfoy looked at the pink diary he had gotten for Christmas. It had to be a joke. Who would give him a pink diary? He looked at the note that had come with it.

_Use it well_

That was all it said. _"use it well". _Somebody had to be playing a joke on him. They had to be. Who in their right minds would give him, Draco Malfoy, a pink diary? He didn't know. But maybe it wasn't someone in their right mind. Maybe it was…Dobby his old House-elf. Yeah, it was probably Dobby. It seemed like a Dobbyish thing to do. But "use it well"? That was not like Dobby at all. At least not the Dobby he had known. The Dobby he had known had been a rather odd creature. No, the Dobby he had known had been a really strange thing. Actually, the Dobby he had known had been totally weird. Yes, that was more like it. That was definitely more like it. But then maybe Dobby had changed? Maybe the old weirdo that was headmaster at the school had changed him. Because "use it well", was more like something Dumbledore would write. Maybe Dobby had turned into house-elf Dumbledore? Draco didn't like the thought. But "use it well"? How do you use a pink diary well?

"_You can write in it," _said a little voice in his head.

"**But only girls write diaries!" **said another voice.

"_Not anymore, you'll be the first boy to write a diary," _the first voice answered.

"**But it's pink! Have you got any idea what that will do to my bad guy image?" **

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, without actually meaning to say it out loud. Luckily there was nobody else in the room. Or at least, that's what he thought, until dobby jumped out from under his bed, wearing a long, fake beard and purple socks. "You must not scream, young mr. Malfoy!" he said holding up a long finger. "someone could get afraid." And then, with a loud crack! Dobby went away.

"Well, that was odd," he thought, and took up the diary, a quill and some ink. Then he started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_So, somebody gave me a diary for Christmas. They didn't only give me a diary, they actually gave me a _pink, girly _diary. I just don't understand why. The note that came with it said "use it well". I think it might have been Dobby. He looks like he's turned into House-elf Dumbledore. Maybe he has. But why would Dobby send me a pink diary? That's something I definitely don't understand. Maybe he just had too many. Does Dobby Write a diary? I don't know. He probably does. I bet it's purple. _

_So, maybe I should write something else. I can write... A list. But what kind of list? I'll write one with the most good-looking girls In school. _

_Good-looking Girls_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Lavender Brown_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Susan Bones_

_Cho Chang_

_That 7'th year in Ravenclaw that called me an idiot last Thursday_

_Katie Bell_

_Hermione Granger_

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Yeah, I know Pansy was last, but she's quite ugly actually. Merry Christmas anyway!_

_Love, Draco_


End file.
